Something about Asters hair
by Daitsuke-kun
Summary: There was that particular hair lock that was always standing. "May I touch it?" - asked Richter. "Sure, go ahead" - permitted Aster. When Richter's fingers touched the lock, all he could do was not to moan in sheer joy. Light Richter/Aster


The day when Richter met Aster was the day of his doom, he knew it. Aster was totally something else than other people in every way.

He had never before seen a person with such crystal blue eyes beaming with honesty and kindness, as well as intellegence. Richter Abend had seen a lot of people and elves, had seen many types of them - good, bad, half-bad, half-good, passive and hyper active, melancholic and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. But he had never, never in his life seen a person like just didn't fit in any of these categories.

First, it was his eyes, Blue skies of cleverness, kindness and naivety he could see there, being already an expert in figuring out humans. And remembering who he was, Richter Abend couldn't look him straight in the eyes, at least at first: somehow he couldn't bear it, he thought he'd taint his purity if he just stared in Asters orbs. He knew his own dark green eyes saw a lot of stuff, and he was sure he lost this innocense Aster still had in him long time ago.

When they started working together in the reasearch laboratory in Sybak he learned (with great amusement) that Aster didn't care if he was an elf. Hell, he wouldn't even possibly care if he was a monster look-like, if he had yellow hair, paw-pads and pink legs. All Aster cared about was the soul of the person he was working with; he liked Richter for what he was inside, and not for what people claimed him to be outside. That never stopped to amuse Richter as well.

Then there was Aster's devotion to the job; after two months of working with him and knowing each other quite well, Richter sometimes had to practically drag Aster to bed knowing that otherwise he wouldn't sleep until he's over with the research. Or until his friend (yes, Aster was probably the first human who he could call "friend") falls asleep right on his desk, spilling his drool all over the papers (and asking in the morning who wetted them with an amused face).

_- Come on, Aster, you've got to sleep sometimes!- Richter grabbed his friend by the collar of his lab coat and dragged him off the seat. Aster 's body met the floor, his glasses still somehow in place (although they were practically on the end of his nose). The researcher clutched several papers in his hands, hugging them to his chest like they were something precious to him. _

_- No, Richter, let me go! I've got to finish, this is super important!_

_- You'll finish in the morning, like I said - your body needs rest! And that's final, so stop whining. You're not going anywhere but your bed._

_- But Richter... - Aster pouted, but his half-elf friend obviously didn't listen; he dragged him to his bed and dropped his body on the soft surface. _

_- Not going to work. - He stated, taking the papers from his hands and firmly putting them on the bed table. - And don't even try to take the flashlight from the cupboard you hid it in the last time - I've put it in another place, much more safe. You won't be doing anything besides sleeping now. _

_- Bu..._

_- No, Aster._

_- But Rich..._

_- I said no! - he took Aster's coat off of him (the boy obeyed in defeat), his shoes and his sweater and forcely made him lay down. _

_- Richter, stop undressing me, I can pretty much do it myself! - struggled Aster against his iron grip on the collar of his t-shirt.  
_

_The half-elf looked at him with a stoned expression, and if it wasn't the darkness, Aster would've probably seen a little blush on his friend's cheeks. _

_- Then do it, quickly. I won't look. But don't try to run away to the reasearch lab. I hid the key as well. _

_Aster mentally groaned and obeyed, undressing himself untill he was only in shorts and climbed under the covers. _

_- Done. - he stated meekly._

_Richter turned and noded. _

_- Oh, and if you still try anything, Aster, I'll be so kind to sleep in your bed today to make sure you'll fall asleep. _

_As the picture of a half-naked Richter appeared in his mind, Aster turned away from his friend, facing the wall so he wouldn't see his red cheeks. _

_- Uh, no, it's okay... I'll sleep. Goodnight, Richter..._

_- Night, Aster... _

And right in 5 o'clock in the morning Richter would always fing his friend happily researching something again.

- You're unbelievable... - Richter yawned then, going to the coffee machine sleepily.

He couldn't get it, how Aster could look so freash so early in the morning, although he slept only for 3-4 hours. For Richter, even 7 hours was kind of not much...

But this was Aster. He was unique.

What else fascinated Richter about Aster? Probably, it was his hair.

Yes, Asters hair was odd. Well, nothing was odd about the colour or the style - but there was always that one damn lock that was always standing. Always. Like it was cemented or something.

Richter was quite curious about it; the first day he met Aster he wanted to ask about it, but he thought it wouldn't be polite. But now, considering that they were truly friends...

Richter remembered the day his curiousity was voicedvery well.

- Hey, Aster?

- Yes? - his friend replied, trying to consentate on making some super-difficult chemical. It really resembled as if he was trying to make a philosophers stone, seeing the expression on his face.

Richter hesitated for a second, but then still decided to ask.

- Why is this particular hair lock of yours is always... Standing?..

Aster turned to him, surprise clearly written on his face.

- What lock? - he said, puzzled. Richter sweatdropped. *_He doesn't even know that one of his hair locks is standing!?_*

- Well... You have that one particular lock of your hair that is always up... You mean you never looked at yourself in the mirror?!

- Not really... - responded Aster thoughtfully, putting his hand to his chin. - The last time was when I was six or somethng... Since that I didn't really look at myself... There's no need, I don't have long hair like you do, Richter. I mean, your hair is long like a girls hair, and you have to take care of it so you need a mirror. And my hair is kinda short; I guess I never really had any problems with it, so it's not necessary for me to look in it.

There it goes again; Aster's striking honesty. Richter wasn't offended though - he knew Aster didn't mean to insult him. He was just stating (the obvious) his opinion.

- Guess you have a point... But still, aren't you curious about yourself?..

- Not really. But if you'll give me a mirror, I look at myself and probably would answer your question.

Richter gave him a little pocket mirror that he always had with himself, just in case. Of course, he didn't use it like girls did - it was actually necessary for blocking laser magic. It wasn't very popular among the criminals and enemies, but still, Richter was always on guard.

Aster took the mirror and looked at himself; Richter couldn't say if he was pleased with the sight of himself or not really, but then Asters hand went to touch the lock tenderly, as if it was some frightened animal he had to tame.

- Ah, that's what you were talking about... - Aster stroke the lock absentmindedly and gave the mirror back to Richter. - I don't really know how it stands. Hmm... Maybe if I...

He pushed it down, but the lock stood up. He did it again, but the lock wasn't going to give up; whatever Aster did, it still stood up.

- That's interesting... - Aster commented when the battle between him and the stubborn lock ended with lock being the winnder. - Hey, could you bring me water? I'll try to pour it on my head and see what happens.

Richter did as he was told to, but against all physycs laws the stubborn hair lock didn't go down even in wet condition; now "surprised" wasn't even the correct word to describe Aster's expression.

- Um, Aster... May I touch it?... Please?

Aster looked at Richter. He could swear his friend had a tint of red to his cheeks.

- Sure, go ahaid. - he permitted. Richter's fingers gently touched the stubborn lock.

Aster could never describe, even in a 100 years what he felt when Richters long, slender fingers touched the lock. All he could do was purr like a cat in pure contentment.

- What is it, Aster?..

- It just feels so... Good... - said Aster, closing his eyes, a huge smile on his pale face.

Richter was puzzled.

What was good? What did he talk about? But then... He had an idea about what Aster was talking.

He played with the lock, curling it and uncurling around his finger; all Aster could do was not to moan out of sheer joy.

Richter looked down at his frind; he was so little, so helpless, sitting there, enjoying him touching the stubborn lock of hair on his head. So. cute...

The half-elf shook his head fiercely. What was he thinking!? Damn Aster! Damn him for being so little comparing to himself, so cute, so... So Aster.

A strange thought kicked it's way into Richter's mind; It was kind of perverted a little, though... But then again, what the hell, he wanted to know what the hell this lock was after was and this could help.

He bent and grasped the lock gently with his teeth.

- Ahaaaa... Richter, that feels sooo good... - sighted Aster. He felt as if he was going to melt right into his chair right just felt so good...

- What the hell are you two doing!? - it was the voice of the director of the Sybak laboratory. And he was standing right in the doorway.

Richter quickly stood up, but he forgot to release the lock from his mouth.

- Ow! Richter, that hurts! - cried Aster, grabbing his head. Richter felt Aster's hair and his mouth and spit it out qiuickly.

- I-it was nothing, sir! It was reasearch! - said Aster, his lock standing up again. Richter looked away from his partner and mumbled something.

- A research? On what?- the director frowned.

- O-on my hair, s-sir! You know, that one my lock that always is standing! We were just curious! And probably this lock resembles one of my nerve channels that go through mu whole body, as the reaction when someone touches it is quite interesting.

- Yeah, right... - murmured Richter under his breath. - Interesting... And probably if the director didn't come, the ending of all this would be interesting too...

- What was that, Abend? - the director fixed his eyes in the red-head.

- It was nothing sir! - replied Richter sternly. - It was just like Aster said. A research on his hair lock, sir.

- It better be the truth... - the director said and turned around, going away. When he left, Aster chuckled.

- Richter, do it again! - he then asked.

- No way! And if someone else walks in!? They would think...

- Think what? - these crystal blue eyes, full of honesty and naivety. Again. _Oh brother, Aster, you wouldn't want to know what I would've thought if I saw a scene familiar to ours, _thought Richter.

- Please! Pleeeeaasase! It was very good!

- I guessed it was. - replied Richter sarcastically. - Okay, okay, I will do it.

Aster beamed.

- This evening if you go to sleep normally.

- Richter! - yelled Aster, dissapointed.

- What!? I'm already Richter for 19 years.

- 19!? I thought you were older...

- I just act like a grown-up, unlike someone with the super-stubborn lock here I know. - Richter noted.

Aster sighted and went back to his research. _  
_

Richter chuckled. Aster's hair tasted like straberries.

_Maybe my hair is long and girly, but you use girl's shampoo, so we're even, my friend. _


End file.
